Nice Guys Finish Last
by N.A.Given
Summary: Lavi and Kanda are the two toughest guys in school, but have always been at a stalemate as to who is better. When Mr. Nice Guy Allen Walker transfers into the school, they decide to compete on who can corrupt him first. Yullen or Laven; you guys choose


**Disclaimer:** Never owned before, never will.

**Warning:** boy1 and boy2 both x boy3. No like, no read.

**A/N:** Ok, so, most animes have your typical over-dramatic, over-played romance AU stories situated in high school. And since D. Grayman doesn't have many, I figured I'd do my part for the community and write one for you guys. :p...

Also, the summary is a bit misleading… Lavi and Kanda aren't competing really –it's more like Lavi forced Kanda to compete with him. XD

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

-o-

The rain from the night before had lifted and given rise to a softened sun. The clouds faded into morning dew and planted themselves on all outdoor plants. Even the song birds celebrated the end of the weekend as they sang on, watching the rest of the world stir awake.

It was five-thirty and the streets were deserted. The only people up were those coming home from their night-shift and, of course, the protagonist –Allen Walker.

Allen hadn't slept all night.. Throwing on his uniform, and with his pre-prepared schoolbag slung over his shoulder, he walked out his apartment in as cheerful a mood as ever.

He strolled down the graveled path to school, humming a playful tone. But when the lake reached sight-range, he felt compelled to stop and gaze.

The local lake… it was the reason why he had moved in the first place.

Allen smiled as he took in the sight. The way it reflected light in an inter-mingled sort of way, the way it flowed without seemingly like it moved at all…

It was everything Mana said it would and yet... so much more.

Or maybe, it had nothing to do with its beauty -Maybe it wasn't beautiful at all and the only reason as to why Allen was so drawn towards it is because Mana liked it…

…Because he missed Mana.

Allen sighed and looked around, hoping the streets were still empty. If anyone saw a teenage boy standing near the lake and smiling sadly to himself, they would definitely consider it an unusual sight. And Allen wasn't interested in such unwanted attention.

Raising an arm, he wiped his face furiously, hoping to wipe away all traces of sadness. He had just moved to a city, and he did not want to spend his first day chained down by past memories. (You know, the kind of corny depressing memories that is the driving force behind every other fan fiction... including this one.)

After successfully shaking away the melancholy, Allen re-embarked on his journey for his new school. Though the school year was halfway completed, today was supposed to be the first day for Allen.

Allen was so excited by his move to Japan and his school transfer that he couldn't get much sleep the previous night, as evident by the dark bags under his gray eyes. And being a newly transferred student, he wanted to make a good first impression with the authorities, which was why he had woken up two hours before class was scheduled to start.

Come to think of it, what time was it? Allen pulled out his watch to glance at the time, wondering how long he had lingered when watching the lake. What he saw caused his eyes to bulge out.

It was six-eleven! Only one hour and forty-nine minutes before class started! Though there was no real point for him to arrive that early, he felt compelled to show up before everyone else, even before the sports teams. Inevitably, this was simply a consequence of his childhood. After being forced to face abandonment repeatedly, he had fostered the idea that as long as he remained on his best behavior, he would be loved.

And that's when he became good boy Allen Walker.

Good boy Allen Walker was always early for an appointment, always gave his seat to senior citizens on public transportation, and always smiled at children as they walked by. So with the fear of possible rejection/abandonment by his newfound teachers, Allen let his panic flow from his mind into his feet as he hurried furiously down the road.

When he finally arrived at the school nine minutes later, he found the school gates locked. Apparently, unlike the schools in Britain, Japanese schools shut out students who attempt to enter early (1).

Allen sighed lightly as he stared at his watch. Now that he has finally arrived, he felt his inner turmoil subside into a lulling calm. Scanning the shadowy campus, he suddenly realized just how alone he was.

It was six twenty-one, exactly one hour and thirty-nine minutes before school started, and Allen Walker was bored out of his mind.

Allen cursed lightly as he glanced again at his watch. Why did he always have to be early? It's not like he was even looking forward to learning!

It was never intentional.

But before Allen could break off into an informative flashback about his abandonment, he felt the impact of last nights' insomnia as a sudden daze swept through his consciousness. He fell back against the gate's sides, gazing lightly at the laminating sky. The blue swirled, resembling a wide meadow as it mixed with reflecting colors of red and orange. And as he continued that train of thought, he fell fast asleep, under the sun's warm embrace. He slept on for a few hours, until the school gates unlocked to signal for the beginning of classes.

The bell chimed once, though it barely stirred Allen from his slumber, and students started gathering and entering the building. Though some noticed the British boy dozing off in the discrete corner, none stopped to wake him up (it's like your mama always says: "don't talk to strangers").

When Allen finally stirred awake, the streets were already empty and the gates locked up again. Groggily rubbing his eyes, he checked his watch.

It was already eight forty-one, exactly forty-one minutes after school started.

For the first time in his life, Allen Walker was late.

Allen turned to rush towards the locked gates and helplessly yanked at it. Finally admitting that his tactics were useless, he tried instead to yell for attention; but when no one came to answer his calls, his good-boy instincts kicked in and he started into anxiety. No, he couldn't be late! He just couldn't! He was always on time!

He stood there, staring at the gate for a few more seconds. Then suddenly, as if the panic had once again overwhelmed him, he jumped up and started scaling the gates.

_No, I can't be late!_ he thought as climbed. And though he gave it his best effort, he couldn't manage a few feet before slipping back down.

After a few more tries, he was too tired to continue on. He fell back, panting, and glared hopelessly at the tall metal gates.

How could this be happening? He was always on time!

Slamming his fists onto the ground, he gathered his breath in between pants. And with as much voice as he could collect, he yelled out. "Someone please help me!"

This was not how Mr. Nice Guy Allen Walker wanted to start off his first day of school.

-o-

"What time is it?" Lavi asked, peering slyly into the classroom.

"I'm not quite sure…"

"Dammit Krory, what did I tell you to call me?"

"I mean, I don't know SIR!"

Lavi smiled as he nodded at the pale boy. "Very good -Now tell me what time it is!"

"But La- I mean, sir, I don't have a watch," Krory said nervously. He never bought a watch because he has never once found a one that complimented his light complexion –Not that he would ever tell Lavi though.

Lavi shook his head in disdain. It was times like these that made him wonder why he still kept the boy around. "Don't you own a cellphone? Check the time on that."

While Krory fumbled through uniform pockets for his phone, Lavi stepped away from the door to check the halls once more. Patrolling both right and left, he smiled, feeling satisfied to know that the halls were still empty.

Not that it really mattered though. Even if a student monitor had shown up, he would simply pay the kid off… with a threat, not with money.

…Yes, Lavi was that cool.

In fact, it was because he was so cool that he was even in the halls, not attending class; it was all part of his master plan.

"Found it!" Krory said with a beam, holding his phone up proudly. "Now let's see, the time now is… eight twenty-nine."

"Perfect!" Lavi responded, rubbing his hands together mischievously. "Only one more minute to go. What perfect timing."

Lavi started to laugh devilishly at his own genius when he realized Krory was still present. _If he enters the classroom the same time I do, I wouldn't be the latest one._

Frowning at the thought, Lavi quickly shoved Krory towards the classroom door, against the other boy's complaints. Feeling pleased that he was finally alone, he continued his laugh.

Yes, that was Lavi's master plan –to enter his first period class late.

Why would anyone do that?

Because arriving to class late is a sign of a troublemaker, that's why! Being late shows disrespect, rebellious behavior, and most importantly, it proves that Lavi is tough –tougher than Yu Kanda, who was always on time. And c'mon, what kind of a tough guy is always on time for class?

See, Lavi had this stroke of brilliance the night before, while he was (like always) pondering over different ways to prove his superiority over Kanda. Though his original plan was for him to be late just one minute, he changed it thirty minutes under Krory's console; if he would seem tough being one minute late, think of how tough he would seem if he was arrived thirty minutes after.

A minute must have passed by now, Lavi thought, still grinning ear to ear. It should be safe to walk in now.

And with that thought in mind, Lavi bang the door open with great vigor, disturbing everyone inside.

But before the teacher could question Lavi on his actions, Lavi started talking as if he was giving an acceptance speech at an awards' show.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm late," he started with a grin, which seemed as if it was directed towards the long haired man sitting in the second row, "I'm late because I'm a rule breaker!"

Everyone stared silently at the boy, wondering whether or not he was in his right mind. Lavi took the silence as a sign of respect, as if the class was filled with so much admiration for him that they were rendered speechless. Mentally patting himself on the back, he continued on.

"Yes, I am a trouble maker for I am not one minute late, five minutes late, ten minutes late, or even twenty minutes late! I'm thirty minutes late!"

Lavi paused to stroll up to Kanda. Placing his hands down onto the desk, he smirked as he leaned in as close as he un-gay-ly could.

"That's right, _Yu-chan_! I'm tougher than you!" He tried his best to make eye-contact while Kanda, like always, tried his best to ignore him.

"…"

"Fine, don't look me in the eye. That's a sign of _submissio_n!"

"…"

"And _why _are you speechless, may I ask? I bet you're speechless cus' you've _finally_ realized that I'm better than you, that's why!"

"…" Kanda's scowl twitched as Lavi continued spitting warm breath at his face. He wasn't sure if he could stomach much more of his stupidity.

"That's right you sissy –I'm better than you! I mean, what kind of a thug has long flowing hair and is always on-time for class?"

Kanda stood up in a fit of rage. But before Kanda could mount a punch of Lavi, the door flew open to reveal a disheveled heap of white hair, breathlessly leaning on the doorway.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" he shouted with his hand pressed on his chest.

And awkward silence passed through the class (and the teacher) was still, watching the odd turn of events. Lavi, was the first to recover, exchanging his surprised gape for an aggravated scowl.

This was not happening! After all, he spent forever (seventy-eight seconds to be exact) thinking up his master plan and this boy just waltzes in here, later than Lavi, and tries to show him up.

What, was he trying to prove that he was better, tougher than Lavi?

Lavi paused to check the time on the hanging clock, to see exactly how much later the boy was.

It was eight forty-four. The boy had arrived fourteen minutes after Lavi, successfully showing him up. This disturbed Lavi, so much so that he instinctively reached out his hand and grabbed for the other boy's collar.

"You think you're better than me?" he snarled at the other boy. Completely taken aback, Allen could do no more than stammer and gawk. "You think you're a tough guy, huh?"

Lavi threw a punch at Allen, which he dodged ungracefully as he rolled onto the floor. Lavi attempted to grab the boy once again but was accidentally kicked down onto the ground by Allen's flailing limbs.

"Krory, stop standing around like a fool and help me!" Lavi called out from amidst his wrestling but it was already too late. The teacher had phoned for security guards to restrain the two boys.

After the fight was halted and both boys were escorted out, the class erupted into gossip.

"Who was that kid with the white hair?"

"I don't know but I think he's new."

"Did you see what he did to Lavi?"

"I know! Crazy!"

"Lavi may be a retard, but he's not someone you mess with."

"I know. I bet Lavi's going to kick his ass now."

When the ending bell rang, the students started rushing out the entrance. Krory began to exit as well but stopped when he spotted Lavi's bag, left untouched by the side of the door. With a sigh, he broke from the crowd and went to retrieve the item.

"Who was that boy?" Krory paused and turned towards the voice. He felt a tinge of fear run down his spine when he realized that frightening sound came from Kanda.

Assuming that "boy" was referred to the white-haired kid, Krory replied. "I-I don't know. I've never seen him before."

Krory tried his best to keep his cool under Kanda's scrutinizing glare. However, Kanda didn't reply and instead, settled for staring out the window. Feeling his curiosity peaking, Krory's dared to attempt a conversation with the intimidating man.

"Why?"

Krory waited patiently for the other boy to respond. Kanda, however, never turned from the window. After a few more seconds, he veered towards the door and silently exited. Krory, unsure of what had just happened, decided it was best not to question the stoic man.

Picking up Lavi's bag, he exited as well.

* * *

(1) Ok, I have no idea if this is true. Let's just pretend I'm right :)

-o-

Hm, I'm not sure whether or not I should let Allen end up with Kanda or Lavi… I mean, I love Yullen but I feel like this site really needs some AllenLavi (is there a shortened way to say that? Laven?)

Hm, how about you guys **VOTE** and tell me (and this vote will probably be opened for like, the next five chapters)? –points to review button

**Review Button:** Yeeees, I love votes :P

-x-

**-Edit-**  
I wasn't originally planning on telling you guys this (because I like trying to surprise people, :P) but since I've gotten a few reviews against his behavior, I thought I'd at least mentioned that there's a reason **_why_** **Lavi is so stupid/jerk-y** in this story. I mean, I love Lavi's character, but I really needed a comic relief character to play the "Nice Guy" jokes (and I can't really use Kanda since the only funny things he ever does is basically get mad or do unintentional Yullen things). And since I wanted this story to be more a romance comedy than anything, I thought I'd twist Lavi's mask a little.

Hope that's not a problem! (tell me if it is)


End file.
